cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Rosejoy
Birth -''' Jasmine Rosejoy was born in the year 38 BBY , on the planet of Naboo. She was, and still is, a nice blonde girl who has dangerous skill with many weapons. ''Teenage Years -'' Her teenage years were a great time for her and she experienced many pleasures with Razul Codespark, Lakerz Kobe, Adni Darkbolt, Rex Bactapack, Jered Skygunner, Rih Silvernight, and many others... ''Late Teens -'' As she got a bit older, at about 16, she started doing charitable deeds. She was a normal helper and very nice to her friends; At one point she started a series of Tournaments! These were very intense, yet not very fatal, and offered a chance to win to the 13-18 number of contestants. Challenges were made by her and her number of contestants, at that point in time, did these challenges and eliminations were done afterwards. She and her contestants, most of the time, had much fun and sometimes she did themes too (such as Hunger Games)! Her winners were Max SkyNight, Nicole Nighttracer, Bail Niceshot, VolknerAce Sabor, and Dalsc Weahde. More winners came after and she let the tournaments take a bit of rest. And THEN her life got interesting. ''Coruscant Travels -'' As an ambitious girl and very popular one too, she ended up on Coruscant with some success to possibly be made! She met many people there and met up with Antda Hiade and Adni Darkbolt and explored the wonderful city area and traveled to Hesperidium, a resort not far from there. There she ren ted a luxurious apartment there. She found solitude in the Jedi Academy and learned the trade of the lightsaber from different teachers such as Barrison Lightneedler and others. Along the way she met the trooper Rex Bactapack and Darth Titanic, who seemed to be a Sith in disguise... ''Wild Times -'' For a while, Jasmine was experiencing amazing times in her life with wealthy homes in Coruscant and Hapes, her vacation home, and was having a great time handling worldly matters and being the talk of the universe. She took vacation trips to Bespin, a gasey world with Cloud City, one of her favorite places to go and gamble. She was blonde and was dim at times, but she knew how to wield a s niper rifle, blaster pistol and even a lightsaber! She had some fun times and met some interesting people such as Arc Burner and Lions Stafford. Coronet CIty, in Corellia, wanted to hire her as their official spokesperson for good-looking trigger-happy blonde women, but she turned it down! She thought Corellia was full of ugly people and corruption and that it would not suit her well... ''Rise to City Fame -'' Taris was the start of a new life for her. At 18 years old, she had 4 speeders, a universe-wide reputation, good looks, and new brown hair! Her vacation homes and normal homes equaled 8 and those 8 homes were worth a good amount of money each. She dated many people at that time, such as Ares Xena (a big man of big words) and Rogue Silvernight (a nice man who was a good person for her) and had guys up her sleeves. She went to dances and showed off her worldly looks and appeal. Taris opened up its arms for her and she was announced to be the Most Gorgeous Woman of The City, which stretched from the cities of Taris, Coruscant, Corellia, and Bespin! She was truly honored. ''Schooling -'' She attended school, even with her fame stalking her at every minute, at Maridun w hich was a humbling and quiet world. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taught her magic and she was sorted into the Hufflepuff House, which was filled kind and loving and loyal people. She had a good time there and learned many things from Harry Potter, her good friend. Schooling there, though, was generally short, and at 19 years old she left there with one year of brief magic ability training. The Hunger Games -' Visiting Corellia on experimental travel, she was called to be a competitor on The Hunger Games. This was a tournament with 8 different worlds each contributing a boy and a girl from their population. It would, generally, find a winner from the 16 people who would fight to the death in challenges. Jasmine cautiously replied that she would compete, not knowing fully what it meant. Her tournament from about 3 years ago had been compared to this, but she did not know that it was a fight to the death... And things were about to get ugly... 'Competition -''' Jasmine started off weakly.... The arena was on a beach with not much food and guarded supplies. She had to get rid of each competitor. That was the only way... 15 other people were out to get her, and she would have to rely on all of her skills that she had ever learned! There were bounty hunters there too!! Her world partner from Corellia, Ario Heilani, did not trust her. He knew of her and thought she was a big phony. In the first day results were in her favor : Nathan Amaro from Jabiim, Caraba Jantina from Barabel 1, Rumi Parazosoa and Arrron Alidaso from Vulpter, and Karzonia from Zygerria were gotten rid of. She only had 10 people left to deal with. She knew the blonde girl from Orto Plutonia, Gaerial Alexisa, would want to get rid of her. And she couldnt trust her own world partner, Rikoi Kennirrso... Her thoughts were running fast and she knew she had to get supplies. Pacing the beach one day, a girl was running through the forest... Being chased was the only thought Jasmine could conjure, and she couldnt decide whether to help her or to run! She identified the girl as being from from Jabiim and saw her get struck down by another girl... Jasmine used her force skills to see who was chasing the girl, and noticed it to be Gaerial... Gaerial sensed Jasmine and made a mad dash for her! Jasmine reached instantly and got out her saber and slashed some trees to cover her, but Gaerial send a Force Blast towards Jasmine! Jasmine was hit and was knocked down to the sandy ground. Gaerial sent out a snort and flipped her blonde hair and paced for a few seconds and turned on her lightsabers. This was all in 6 seconds. Jasmine quickly got out her pocket blaster and shot as much as she could, but Gaerial was quick and jumped at Jasmine, while from no where a man stepped out and shot Gaerial in the leg with amazing accuracy. Gaerial fell and Jasmine picked her up by her hair and slapped her and then dropped her. The man revealed himself to be from Barabel 1 and thanked Jasmine for attempting to save her friend from Jabiim and walked off. Jasmine was tired and fell asleep... She picked herself back awake later and noticed it to be nighttime... She checked the results so far from her datapad and noticed that 8 were still alive, including her. She made a mental check : both from Selonia were alive, she and her partner from Corellia were alive, the man from Barabel 1 was still alive, the boys from Orto Plutonia and Vulpter were still here, and finally the girl from Tatooine was still ok. Jasmine played a big part of the push to recover the guarded supplies and the boy from Orto Plutonia was lost and the boy from Vulpter was also injured. Supplies were taken and Jasmine was now refreshed and ready to ally with the man from Barabel 1, the girl from Selonia and the girl from Tatooine. The winning requirements were two people, if allied, could win... and Jasmine was worried. But the boys from Vulpter and Selonia were eventually lost and Jasmine was going strong. The final battle was Jasmine, the girls from Selonia and Tatooine and the man from Barabel 1 vs Jasmine's partner from Corellia, the boy. The boy turned out to be a bigger threat than they realized and was a Sith Acolyte and a Bounty Hunter! Jasmine's force powers were weakened from his force superiority, so she had 2 choices... Blaster, Saber, or magic.... Jasmine whipped out her wand and shot spells at her world partner as the 2 girls and the man from Barabel 1 attacked him. The girl from Selonia was a nice girl, who used a blaster and a knife, and the girl from Tatooine was a crazy bounty hunter, yet strangely innocent-like. The girl from Tatooine got her head chopped off and Jasmine felt a surge of anger as her Selonian and Barbarelian friends were getting weaker. Jasmine continued to shoot spells and try to make up a plan as her world partner used his Sith powers and shot both of Jasmine's friends down. Jasmine shrieked and whipped out both of her sabers and jumped at the Sith man and they fought in brawl form. Jasmine used her nails as secondary attacks and the Sith man got eviler by the minute as he used any tactic possible to corrupt her. Finally, Jasmine jabbed her saber across his leg and gave him a scar, and then pushed him back using the Force then used her wand and blasted him in the face with an explosive spell and jumped with him as he fell backwards and shot him in the stomach as he fell and she fell with him. He fell to the burnt sandy floor and Jasmine looked back to her 2 friends. The Selonian girl was named Sarumi and the man from Barabel 1 was named Nictolas. They had a split second of fear when they realized they were the final three, and only two could win... But suddenly all 3 of them were transported back to Corellia, Jasmine's home. The Hunger Games staff was there and congratulated all of them! Traveling after the Hunger Games -'' The 3 of them got a victory tour after they won. They went to Selonia, a nice place full of furry animals and humans. They went to Barabel 1, a vicious world of honorable men and distrustful aliens. They went to Tatooine and Orto Plutonia, both harsh worlds of harsh conditions and harsh social policies. Jabiim, Zygerria and Vulpter were planets of humans and aliens alike, full of evil and corrupted cities full of bounty hunters and full of distaste among different species. Life was good. Troubling Times At age 21, Jasmine was a full blossoming young woman. She had the galaxy at her innocent fingertips... But things were about to get scary for her and her friends... A plot to purge a single ring of planets, and possibly the whole GALAXY, was about to be unleashed. 'Homes - ' '' '' '' '' ' ' ' ' '''Jasmine had houses on many planets, such as Coruscant, Naboo and Hapes... She made many enemies without meaning to..... :/' ''Trouble in the Outer Rim'' The next chapter of Jasmine's life starts on Nar Shaddaa. Success called her there for a business party; She was having as well of a time as expected... But a plot was in motion... Jasmine had been expecting it... She had a feeling things were a bit "off". Whether it was a political plot, an assassination plot, she wasnt sure. Suddenly, with a feeling of "I knew it..." in Jasmine's mind, Jasmine heard a crash... Somone (or something) had entered the building without being invited. A bounty hunter... She was sure of it! She flashed out her bright lightsaber with the accuracy of a butterfly-catcher and jumped onto the party deck upstairs, pushing people out of the way. She had her pistol out, shooting lights to change the accuracy of the assassins' enhanced visor vision... But that didn't stop the assassins' jetpack from lifting him/her to the VIP section of the party... Along the way the assassin shot at least 8 people... Jasmine was herding sections of people to safety, until realization of her enemy hit her square in the face; in the form of a bottle of an exotic Corellian drink. The bounty hunter laughed with pleasure and jumped down, shooting clusters of people down as they tried to scamper to the exit. He/she then started running to a designated area of high power.... That high power sat her brother... And Jasmine knew exactly what the bounty hunter was going to do... The bounty hunter, Belia Azure, knew her target. She watched him, and his sister Jasmine Rosejoy, the whole time. She would knock on the door, say there was something bad going on... and then shoot him! But the girl Jasmine was a neusance. Presently, a quick knock on the door and no answer surprised her. She lifted up her double blades to strike the paneled door down, until a blaster shot hit her helmet. Nice shooting... She turned her head and saw Jasmine Rosejoy running down the hall at incredible speed to attack her... Azure had no time to think as Jasmine jumped and brought down her shining green saber down to slice her in half! Azure whipped out her blaster just in time to shoot Jasmine, only shooting her leg though. Jasmine fell to her knees and instead of cutting Azure in half she looked up to see Azure about to chop HER in half... Tyrral opened the guarded door in his safe/VIP style room to see her sister about to die and a bounty hunter and chaos going on around the club. Tyrral took his blaster and knocked Azure in the face with it, only to have her growl and attempt to shoot him in the gut. Jasmine got up and kicked Azure in the face, like a pro, and stabbed her on the arm with her double-bladed saber. Tyrral got in Belia Azure's face and yelled to ask what was going on here... Azure spit in his face, slapped Jasmine and burst through the wall... Escaping. Suddenly, alarms burst out as an orbital bombing destroyed half of the party club room. Rides to a different planet from such a beautiful city on a beautiful ship are usually always relaxing. This one wasnt for Jasmine Rosejoy... She couldnt get a hold of Davik Cloudcruiser, her other brother, and her allies were not able to be reached. Kessel was an area to all meet up, even though it was potentially dangerous... But no one would think to find her or her fellow targets there. Little did she know, Kessel would deliver a world of knowledge. Kessel Arriving on the planet, Jasmine didn’t know what to think. She would need Vinpo Pocam and Rex Bactapack for sure. They would know how to sort out the bombing of Nar Shaddaa. But she would need a strike force… A strike force to rescue her friends and fellow famous diplomats. She didn’t need any government to help her. She could do this by herself… Until a zombie arrived… Her friend Xylon Russo…! Jasmine ran from the sight of him, distressed enough to not even know what to do…. She ran very slowly on the earthy and non-gravitational moon earth of Kessel, until she heard a blaster shot. She turned around to see her zombified friend, Xylon, on the ground… Frying on his chest. Rex had arrived! Jasmine uttered, finally speaking a word after such a long time of fighting and escorting people to safety; “Hey Rex… Its been a long day…”. A knock on her guarded cell, which she turned into a VERY temporary saferoom, alarmed Jasmine. She got up and tied back her hair and opened the door, realizing it was an old man...? Rex came too and said he was very vague earlier because he knew she would need to rest. Rex introduced the older man as Ryan Warfare... Rex left and the old man spoke. She got the feeling he was a ghost... But he talked in a very ancient, almost unlifelike way... But he told her of strange things... "You, yes you girl, are involved in a plot to get rid of the population of a system of planets. I cannot say who, or where, this is involved with. But I can tell you that you can do much good... More than mere goverments can do." Mr. Warfare explained. Jasmine was feeling awkward but she listened to him anyway. She asked "What.. What planets were struck?". He answered proudly "Planets such as here, which I helped remove, Sernpidal, Kamino, Rhen Var and Telos were struck... All at the same time. This is a conspiracy... We will not know how far the death toll will reach until it reaches....". And then Jasmine knew she would make a system of teams to help her on this galaxywide quest - Starting with Rex Bactapack, Clone Commander LS, and Dalsc Weahde Zygerria seemed a simple place to go to spread the news of a potential galaxywide attack. Slaveowners would probably rise up with Jasmine and her team.. Maybe? The first step would be to dress humbly, or risk getting attacked, and spread the news. "Hey... Did you hear about the attacks?" "You know... You guys might want to get out of here..." But the proud citizens of Zygerria did not budge. As if this was expected for Jasmine's team to come here, a building exploded and Jarek Osari, one of Jasmine's old rivals, burst through and shot at the crowd. Citizens of Zygerria mostly ran away, fearing for their home items and treasures. But Jasmine's team stayed here... "Dalsc! Save specific diplomatic people and other official people! We can handle him!" Jasmine yelped in the whooshing crowd of flowing people. Dalsc ran off and told of the attack on Zygerria and told the government officials. Jasmine, Rex, and Clone Commander LS fought Jarek. He was a fatal bounty hunter with a good attitude towards everything... But his anger problem helped with the bounty hunter persona. Jarek shot his pistols and threw bombs everywhere and none of Jasmine's team could catch him! Just as Jasmine jumped up on a building rail to swipe his feet off with her lightsaber, a woman kicked her in her gut with superior flash and accuracy! Jasmine and Aleera Darkshadow fought on the building rooftop as Jarek had his chance to do his business. Jarek landed on the Zygerria High Court building and immediately took all crucial information for his strike team. "Oh this is fantastic... Too easy!" he muttered to himself. "ALL CITIZENS, YOUR GOVERNMENT HAS BEEN TAKEN CONTROL OF! YOU ARE NOW UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF THE HIGH WAR VAR POWERS! You may NOT leave this planet without stating your reason" Jarek was pleased with himself as he delivered that message. But a blaster shot just missing his head was not at all a pleasure. He spun around and looked at a blaster muzzle in his face, held by Clone Commander LS. Rex Bactapack WAS, after all, one of the best clone troopers... But nothing could get rid of the split second of fear when a dangerous bounty hunter smashes a friend's armor plates and sends him flying into a wall; Clone Commander LS looked unconsious, but Rex could handle this! Rex and Jarek battled with their weapons and struck or shot them when the distances of the battle changed. Rex hoped Jasmine was okay and Jarek was intending to kill... Rex jumped onto a rail and, behind Jarek, shot at his back but Jarek spun around and threw a dagger straight at Rex! Rex tends to do a lot of jumping away from blaster shots, but the sharp dagger was so quick he barely had time to think; until a body jumped in front of him... Clone Commander LS was stabbed in the arm by the fatal dagger... As a last help to Rex, he shot Jarek 6 times and then died :/. Rex felt a pang of regret and sadness for his friend, while Jarek felt pain from the trigger-happy Clone Commander. Jarek ignited his jetpack and flew off to help Aleera. Trouble Jasmine and the psychotic assassin, Aleera, were evenly matched. Jasmine was a quirky and flexible fighter while Aleera had 2 quick draw blasters! They clawed and slapped and punched and even stabbed occasionally! Aleera would probably have good information for Jasmine's strike team, if ONLY she would calm down! Jasmine attempted to subdue her but Aleera just spun away and did a backflip and kicked Jasmine in the face and then shoot at her with her pistols. Jasmine was getting tired and she could not hold on much longer... Hopefully her team was ok!! But they needed to get out of there... Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hand and she force pushed Aleera away... But it wasnt Aleera.. It was Jarek... She was now a prisoner of war. Dalsc and Rex found each other quickly and compared their individual events and also wondered where Jasmine was... A woman that looked a lot like Aleera was about to get onto her ship... Dalsc and Rex followed her and disabled her ship... Dalsc shot a stunning bolt into her stomach and they interrogated her. When doing so they learned where Jarek took Jasmine... "Silly boys! He took your friend to Kamino! You wont get her back!!" she bellowed. They her there, stunned, and gathered Jasmine's second strike team for their new mission. Jasmine knew she could fool the fool Jarek in this sinister lab and hostage room. The Kamino jet-sleek corridors were filled with the marketplace feeling, but in a technological form. Jarek had kidnapped a couple of scientists from Kamino, as well as other planets, to hold as a hostage crisis. But first he had information to get out of her, and she had information to get out of him... "What is going on here?" she asked him politely. He answered back with mock politeness "Oh, just a sacking of about... 10 planets so far? Nothing special, just a hostage situation! Eventually, we will form a blockade against Coruscant, Dathomir, Corellia and Fondor...!". He smiled as she scrunched her face in a thoughtful manner. "Now..." he began, but at the EXACT RIGHT TIME the wall behind him exploded and the building was breached by a group of people.... Jarek was blasted into the opposite wall and Jasmine found her second strike team, and a few guests, smiling at her; Dalsc Weahde, Redge Galaxywaker, Thorn Soulwar, and Davik Cloudcruiser. Her and her team saved all of the hostages, but orbital strikes suddenly rocked the whole formation of labs on Kamino. Thorn yet out a shriek and got out her blaster, and Dalsc immediately went to the computers and put up the orbital shields. People out in the "technological marketplace" were all watching the "fireworks" up in space, but it wasn't funny when the blasts almost hit their deck. Troopers were let down and Jasmine knew this would be trouble.... Again Fun Time - Jasmine went into action. She slashed open the vents and ran at high speed along them. Her and Thorn attempted to get access to the defense area, but troopers stopped them at the corners. Thorn was shooting her quick blaster but she wasn't a very good aim at the moment. No matter for her... She just started attacking the troopers with her defense moves and threw them into the water and kicked others in the legs. Jasmine continued on to the defense area and crept along the passages and walls. It was a maze of a planet, and a single building was a maze itself! She found the defense area and gunned down many ships. Davik reached her on her comlink and told her that the ships were retreating and she felt a sigh of relief. But Redge, who had a big gun and a big attitude, kept shooting down the soldiers. Jasmine felt a surge of happiness for her team and their help towards the survivors. Jasmine, Davik, Redge and Thorn regrouped and they got a message from the Rodian Council. They thanked the four of them for their support in saving Rodian diplomats and scientists and invited them to a parade in their city. The End... The parade was a great time for the fighters. Jasmine Rosejoy, Dalsc Weahde, Thorn Soulwar, and Rex Bactapack were awarded with the title of Grateful to None and were thanked for their support for worlds in danger of the death strikes. But of course, all good things come to an end. Lions Stafford, a famous murderer, was apparently also sucked into the evil deeds of the "High War Var Powers". He attacked the parade and once again the team sprung into action. Lions was a devilish fighter, but he gave way quick from Dalsc's chain gun... Interrogation was very successful... The war was NOT over.... The base was in the hands of Jasmine Rosejoy and her strike team... It wasnt the end! Final Battles Rhen Var was an ice world that was scarcely populated, which turned out to be the perfect base for the strikers. Jasmine assembled a final team consisting of Vinpo Pocam (a Sith King), Empress Xaya (a warrior friend), Nathan Amaro (a Jedi with good intentions) and Davik Cloudcruiser (her other Jedi brother). Little did she know, she would get as much help as she needed. Entrance into the Rhen Var Citadel was not going to be easy. Jasmine's team would need to split up. Davik went to the Communications area to disable any call for help the planet-destroyers would make. Jasmine, Vinpo, Xaya and Nathan went into the Citadel, unattacked/unharmed. "It cant be this easy..." Jasmine muttered. Bravis StarStrider and Barrett Lehmberg knew their hometown of Rhen Var City would be found out by the defenders of the attacked planets. They knew their harsh rulers would be found out for their evil deeds. When a man by the name of Davik Cloudcruiser was sneaking about the castle area, they wanted to immediately help him. Bravis and Barrett shot down guards while Davik used his superb Force skills to jump past the pillars and up on some, when needed, to get to the Communications area. Bravis shot the guards where needed and Barrett closed the doors to help Davik navigate undetected. Their mission was a success. Entering the High Castle was done with ease for Jasmine, Vinpo, Xaya and Nathan. The calm citadel was untarnished with rust, fried objects from blasterfire, or any silly guards. But, suddenly, mad shrieking told Jasmine's team they were NOT alone... Rih Ravenna jumped down from her balcony on the cold, almost freezing planet. She slithered her way over to the group and touched Nathan on the chin, sensing he could be manipulated. "And WHYYY might you fine looking folks be here..." she said as if the words were blades sliding off of her tongue and clanging onto the floor with a sudden jerk at the end of her words. Vinpo left the room. Jasmine yelled quick orders, and Nathan left the room as well and went through a corridor. Rih smiled, awaiting an attack from Xaya and Jasmine. This was going to be fun... Xaya looked with contempt in her eyes at the silly, yet malicious girl.... Having a blue dress on didnt seem to change her athletic look at all... So Xaya would need to be careful. Jasmine threw her saber at Rih and Rih jumped and spun in the air to stab Jasmine in the face, but Xaya jumped and tackled Rih to the ground. Rih Ravenna did a backflip and slapped Xaya as she spun toward her; Jasmine put forth a shriek and attempted to blast Rih with her holdout blaster, but it was too weak and Rih brushed off the blast with a Force Shield. Rih blasted Jasmine back and Xaya immediately rammed Rih Ravenna in the gut and jumped, holding onto Rih, and threw Rih onto the ground. Rih went to get up, but Xaya was there with a saber at her throat. "Dont think about.." Xaya started. But Rih was quick and pulled a dagger and stabbed a poison into Xaya's leg. Xaya screamed and was getting more and more infected by the second... "What have you done... You demonic woman!" Xaya shouted with an echo from the citadel. Jasmine was heartbroken... But had an evil woman to deal with. Rih yelped with happiness as Xaya died and Jasmine became angry. She ran off into a corridor and Jasmine ran after her. Vengeance - Nathan and Vinpo ran around the corner. Their orders to report the location of the Meeting Room and Throne room of the terrorists were not working out. The citadel was a beautiful maze, until the two of them heard shrieking of laughter coming from a different corridor, leading to theirs. "I order you to hide!" Vinpo whispered, but Nathan replied "No... Lets get her". Vinpo dragged Nathan to a small tunnel anyway and heard Rih Ravenna scream "I KILLED THAT WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!". Vinpo looked at Nathan... Nathan was grim. But he was a Jedi... Nathan ignited his lightsaber and ran at Rih, with Vinpo a shocked and worried mess. Nathan kicked Rih in the stomach and cut her with the tip of his saber; Rih looked at the cut and turned to him, grabbing his face and attempting to corrup his soul. "You... MONSTER" he screamed. He took her hands and brought his elbow down on them, cracking her bones and shoving her down to the ground. Jasmine came in and yelled at Nathan to stop. Vinpo shot a stun blast at Nathan to bring him back to reality; Jasmine kicked Rih Ravenna's lightsaber away and looked at Nathan Amaro. Nathan was shot by a stun blast and looked to Vinpo, who yelled "Whats the deal! Why are you letting your anger corrupt you?". Nathan force pushed Vinpo into the stone wall and breathed a sigh of anger. Vinpo got up and glared at Nathan, who looked at Jasmine. His eyes were pure red. Jasmine looked at him with disgust and motioned him to come with her. Nathan let Rih Ravenna remain on the ground where she lay in pain and smashed her lightsaber for closure. Rih Ravenna still had her blasters... This scum of a man, Nathan, should die. She, painfully, reached for her double blasters... But. with a sudden sharp pain and sound of a jetpack near her, she knew it was all over for her. Jasmine and Vinpo were alone. They were the only two people of their team attempting to attack the boss of the terrorist effort. Nathan could POSSIBLY be trusted, but he had gone his own way. Davik was doing his own thing. Jasmine nodded to Vinpo and they entered through the big double doors made of steel. There sat Riotspawn, the leader; and Jasmine knew this would be trouble. Finality - Riotspawn knew he was a warlock with Force AND magic powers, he also knew he was responsible for millions of deaths on the planets of Kamino, Bimmisaari, Rodia, Nar Shaddaa, Kessel, Zygerria, Ansion, and more. Finally, he knew he would be captured or killed. But not now; not by a pretty blondish-brownish haired girl and a mere trooper. He pulled out his staff and prepared for battle. Jasmine would need to call on all her knowledge to remove this stately warlock from his position of power. But he did not seem to want to give it up as he shot exotic spells and force obstacles at her and Vinpo. At the exact right time, though, a window broke in the grand hall and Jarek Osari came crashing down onto the stone floor. "Hi Jasmine... Im here to help you" he proclaimed. Jasmine didnt have time to think and nodded, rushing back into battle. Vinpo took out his automatic blaster and attempted to push back Riotspawn, but the wise man continued to shoot barriers to protect his throne. He didnt seem to need to move at all. Jarek, thinking quick, launched rockets at his banner above his head, which fell onto Riotspawn. Riotspawn was blinded for a second and Jasmine took this opportunity to launch a quick attack and flipped over his head and kicked Riotspawn in the back... "Ouch!" Jasmine screeched as her padded foot connected with solid metal. Riotspawn laughed and hit Jasmine with the banner and used his power to launch it at Vinpo and Jarek. They both dodged it and continued to shoot projectiles at the now unrobed Riotspawn; he donned Mandalorian armor, just as Jarek had, and intended to use it well... His staff was the symbol of his power... Jasmine had to unleash it against HIM! She knew what she had to do. Jarek felt good to be on the good side... At least for now. Jasmine was a proven fighter and her allies were too. His terrorist group was not. Belia Azure had been pushed out by Jasmine and Tyrral, Lions Stafford had been brought down by Jasmine and her allies, etc... He was on the losing side and appreciated the "good side" more after this series of world strikes. He fought with Riotspawn as Jasmine carried out her plan; They fought with brass knuckles, and in both of their cases it was Mandalorian, and it was going to be a long fight. Riotspawn punched Jarek in the headplate, but Jarek returned a headbutt to Riotspawn, who fell back a few feet but used his staff as a lightsaber and prodded Jarek back into a wall. Suddenly, the giant double doors opened once again... There stood Rex Bactapack, Dalsc Weahde, Davik Cloudcruiser, Bravis StarStrider, Thorn Soulwar, Redge Galaxywaker, and Nathan Amaro. Jasmine had secured a help team. With combined efforts, the leader by the name of Riotspawn was taken down from power. He turned out to just be a normal man who found power in a wooden, rare powerful staff. All the galaxy was safe now. Vinpo Pocam went back to Orto Plutonia, taking over planets. Jasmine and Jarek became partners and everything was good. All had ended and hopefully Jasmine could take a rest. :) Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Human Category:Red Eagle